Drunk
by Anne Elliot EFP
Summary: "Pensi che sono un alcolizzata?" Un sorriso bonario si aprì sul volto di lui. "No." "Che mi piaccia bere?" "Ogni tanto." "Ma sai che è colpa tua,vero?" Una piccola storia senza pretese ma che spero non dispiaccia.
_**Note autore:**_ _Salve a tutte/i!_
 _Vi chiederete, o forse no, come mai stia pubblicando questa storia invece che l'ultimo capitolo dell'altra. Beh,l'ho dimenticata a casa. E' un periodo che per motivi vari sto facendo diversi giri e normalmente porto sempre l'hard disk con me ma questa volta, purtroppo, è rimasto al calduccio nell'altra mia borsa da viaggio. Scusatemi. Provvederò a pubblicarla non appena tornata a casa questo weekend._  
 _Per quanto riguarda questa storia, è nata per caso grazie alle poesie brevi di Gio Evan (se non lo conoscete vi consiglio di andarlo a cercare anche su facebook, ogni tanto regala delle vere e proprie perle) che sono andate a riempire le mancanze di un'idea sconclusionata che si aggirava da un po' nella mia testolina._  
 _E' un missing moment (se così lo si può definire) fra la seconda e la terza stagione._  
 _Spero vi piaccia e che mi aiuti a rendermi più perdonabile ai vostri occhi per il capitolo mancato._  
 _Come sempre, a voi l'ardua sentenza e qualora voleste lasciarmi correzioni o critiche sarete e saranno le benvenute._  
 _A presto,_  
 _Anne ^^_

* * *

 _ **Drunk**_

Il sorriso alcolico iniziò a scivolar via dalle sue labbra man mano che saliva la rampa di scale.  
Inciampò sull'ultimo gradino ma evitò la caduta aggrappandosi alla ringhiera. La sua risata innaturale e gutturale riecheggiò nel pianerottolo. A passi lenti e incerti raggiunse la porta del suo appartamento e vi si appoggiò pesantemente; le chiavi graffiarono il legno intorno alla serratura un paio di volte prima di trovare la strada ed aprire l'uscio.  
Una volta entrata si appoggiò alla porta per chiuderla con il proprio peso, provocando un rumore sordo. Guardò il buio totale del suo appartamento e valutò se arrivare fino in camera da letto o lasciarsi cadere sul divano di fronte a lei. La stanchezza, unita alla quantità di alcol nel suo corpo ed al suo umore nero, le fecero scegliere la seconda opzione. Le gambe del divano rosso scricchiolarono quando il peso di Molly gli si impose con poca eleganza.  
La donna, il cappotto ancora addosso e la sciarpa a cingerle il collo, guardò per qualche istante la stoffa cangiante del sofà a pochi millimetri dal suo naso per poi respirare profondamente e chiudere le palpebre. I suoi occhi la ringraziarono per quella tregua che aspettavano ormai da ore. I muscoli delle sue gambe iniziarono a rilassarsi dopo una giornata fatta di ore in piedi ad esaminare reperti, corse in giro per l'ospedale a consegnare documentazione e alcolici saltelli serali che avrebbero dovuto somigliare a passi di danza.  
Si fece avvolgere da quel silenzio notturno ritrovandosi a dover fare i conti con sé stessa. Era sola adesso. Cercava il più possibile di non esserlo. Si svegliava presto ogni mattina per poi precipitarsi a lavoro focalizzando tutta la sua attenzione su ciò che doveva fare; la sua mente veniva delimitata da impalpabili muri così che non potesse andare oltre il sentiero prestabilito, senza poter fare connessioni e senza poter accedere ai ricordi. In pausa pranzo stava con i colleghi, parlando del più e del meno, ma prestando loro la massima attenzione; sicuramente più di quanto loro avessero voglia o intenzione di suscitare in lei o di dedicarle. La sera, infine, usciva. Con le amiche, con Tom, con gli stessi indifferenti colleghi o con chiunque le venisse in mente così da poter tornare a casa, distrutta, e aver tempo solo e soltanto per dormire. Certo, non sempre era abbastanza, anzi la maggior parte delle volte la sua mente, costretta e incarcerata in quella routine, si liberava, ed in un certo senso si vendicava, di lei proprio la notte. I suoi sogni, così, diventavano un insieme irrefrenabile di _lui_.  
Aprì gli occhi lentamente ritrovandoselo di fronte. Il cappotto, la sciarpa, le gambe accavallate e le braccia posate sui braccioli della sua poltrona. Il suo viso la studiava rimanendo inespressivo e immobile.  
Molly richiuse le palpebre inspirando per il nervosismo. Quando le riaprì lui era ancora lì.  
Si mise a sedere con estrema difficoltà e allargò la sciarpa cercando di eliminare quella specie di sensazione di asfissia.  
"Si può sapere che cosa vuoi da me?"  
Lui rimase immobile salvo un sopracciglio che lentamente si andò ad arcuare.  
"Oh, non osare guardarmi così?! Tu sei l'ultimo che può permettersi di farmi una morale, va bene?"  
La mancanza di reazione del suo interlocutore la fece innervosire ancor di più.  
"Ti odio!"  
Lo sguardo di lui e l'impercettibile movimento delle sue labbra la convinsero ad abbassare lo guardo sconsolata. La rabbia che improvvisamente l'aveva presa se ne andò altrettanto velocemente.  
"...e mi manchi. Non so più che cosa devo fare con me stessa." *  
Non vide quell'ombra di dolcezza che passò rapida sul volto di lui, come un riflesso improvviso, andandosene senza lasciar traccia.  
"Se solo fossi qui ad ignorarmi come sempre non starei così. Mi ero abituata sai? In fin dei conti poteva anche andarmi bene. Mi bastava il vederti ogni tanto, potevo andar avanti giorni, persino settimane. Ma così...il fatto di non sapere dove sei, se _sei_ _ancora_ oppure no..."  
Rialzò lo sguardo e si spostò in avanti sul divano per protrarsi un po' verso di lui. La sua figura era incerta e sapeva che sarebbe potuta cadere anche da lì ma voleva cercare di spiegargli.  
"Ti amo." I muscoli della mandibola di lui si strinsero in uno spasmo e le sue iridi si fecero più scure. Lei, un sorriso debole e triste, alzò una mano per cercare di placare quella specie di paura che lo aveva colto. "Ma non ti preoccupare, non ti ho chiesto niente. Me la vedo io!*So benissimo che è un mio problema e che non ti riguarda..." Lui inspirò e raddrizzò la schiena come a cercare di trattenersi dal fare o dire qualcosa. "...però tu così non mi aiuti, capisci? Devi scegliere. O sei qui, con John, in giro per la città a vivere la tua vita oppure non ci sei. Ma non puoi fare così. Non puoi andartene e lasciare che io mi immagini dove tu sia, o cosa tu stia facendo, vedendo, provando e soprattutto se tu sia vivo o no. Devi, cioè _devo_ smetterla!"  
Continuò a guardarlo per qualche istante prima di alzarsi con fare incerto e, dopo aver trovato un'illusoria stabilità, incamminarsi verso camera sua.  
Lo sentì alzarsi, incrociare le mani dietro la schiena e seguirla a debita distanza. Non la aiutò quando per un attimo perse l'equilibrio appoggiandosi al muro.  
Si sedette sul letto per poi alzare con indicibile fatica prima una e poi l'altra gamba per togliere le scarpe. Lui rimase in piedi, vicino alla finestra, continuando ad osservarla litigare con i lacci.  
Quando lei se ne accorse gli lanciò uno sguardo indecifrabile.  
"Pensi che sono un alcolizzata?"  
Un sorriso bonario si aprì sul volto di lui.  
"No."  
"Che mi piaccia bere?"  
"Ogni tanto."  
"Ma sai che è colpa tua,vero?"  
Un velo simile alla tristezza si posò sugli occhi di lui. Fece qualche passo per alzare un lembo del piumone così da permetterle di mettersi sotto di esso e poi lasciare che lei lo prendesse e vi ci si accoccolasse dentro.  
Molly si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro pesante e chiuse gli occhi.  
Dopo qualche istante di silenzio un sorriso le si aprì sulle labbra.  
"Potrei raccontarti del giorno in cui ti innamorerai di me." *  
Le palpebre chiuse non le permisero di vedere il sorriso affettuoso di lui ma percepì la sua mano spostarle quei capelli ribelli, che le solleticavano il naso, dietro l'orecchio.  
"Un'altra volta."  
La voce di lui era stata tenue e quasi lontana per lei, intenta a lasciarsi prendere dal sonno.  
"Domani?" la speranza presente in quel sussurro quasi impercettibile era la chiara dimostrazione del suo non volerlo lasciar andare, dopotutto.  
"Domani."

* * *

Il suono fastidioso e inopportuno della sveglia le provocò una sensazione di fastidio indescrivibile. Fece una smorfia di dolore prima di aprire con fatica gli occhi ed osservare la luce del primo sole mattutino filtrare dalla sua finestra.  
Si concesse qualche minuto prima di alzarsi per poi istintivamente portarsi una mano alla fronte. La sua mente era confusa e dolorante. Analizzò con occhi vacui la sua stanza vuota prima di notare il bicchiere colmo d'acqua sul comodino con affianco un'aspirina.  
Inclinò la testa da un lato continuando ad osservarlo e sorrise.  
Non si ricordava di essere stata così premurosa con sé stessa ma si ringraziò ugualmente.

* * *

"E io che c'entro?"  
"Se mi sentissi male rovinerei tutta l'atmosfera."  
"Sei laureato in chimica, non puoi fare da solo?"  
"Mi manca l'esperienza sul campo."  
"Tu pensi che a me piaccia bere?"  
"Ogni tanto."  
"Che sia un'alcolizzata?"  
"No...no!"

" _Com'è possibile che lui...e se..."_

* * *

 _ **Note autore:**_  
 _*Sono le tre poesie brevi di Gio Evan che mi hanno ispirato e che ho voluto inserire, anche se talvolta un po' riadattate, per rendere al meglio i pensieri di Molly. Spero che a vostro avviso siano più o meno pertinenti con una Molly Hooper ubriaca e per questo un po' illogica e sconclusionata._


End file.
